


A small, big genius

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, Caffeine, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Dependence - Freeform, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Pre-Slash, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer is an evil genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Hotch thinks that Reid is too addicted to coffee, so he decides to do something about it, but obviously it won't be easy.You can see romance in this story, but you don't have to either.It can be just about friendship or a family relationship at BAU... As you wish.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	A small, big genius

##  ** A small, big genius **

_“A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.” - Elbert Hubbard_

Hotch counted, and he didn't like the number. The first he had as breakfast, the second barely half an hour later, the third at the airport, the fourth on the plane, the fifth when they arrived at the crime scene, the sixth cup he stole from a local police sergeant, the seventh he took as a trophy when he deciphered the message from the unsub, the eighth on the way back, the ninth was above the list of reports and now he was making the tenth. Hotch frowned. He felt guilty watching his team member, but it was, after all, it was Reid. His Reid, the youngest member of his team, a brave, shy genius who was prone to addiction. Hotch had cured the young man once. Spencer's addiction to dilaudid must have been more dangerous, but dependence on caffeine seemed far more deeply rooted to him, for years, but only now it was beginning to escalate. If it goes on like this, the boy will definitely have big health problems. After all, as his superior, not as his friend, he cannot allow that!

The Electric kettle clicked off, and Reid poured himself a mug of coffee, opened the refrigerator, poured milk into cup, and then added four more teaspoons of sugar and some cinnamon. He mixed his calorie cocktail carefully, then took the mug in his thin long fingers. He wrapped his fingers around the mug, as if he were cold, trying to warm himself from the hot drink. He folded the cup to his mouth and he shaped his lips into the letter O. He stirred up level of coffee to cool it a little, then dipped his lips in it. He smiled contentedly and walked out of the kitchen with his treasure. Aaron has finally made up his mind. He may not be able to get rid of Reid's addiction completely, but he will do what he can. He promised himself.

He crept discreetly into the kitchen and picked up a glass jar of brown powder and sugar. He carefully stored them in his black bag. It was clear to him that if Reid found out immediately, he would just take out the glass again. Tomorrow everyone will hate him for this act, but one day Reid will thank him for it.

He was right, the next day the anger of the people fell on him. Garcia was the first, then JJ complained, Emily was grumpy, Morgan glared at him, and Rossi also cursed of it. The only one who didn't seem to be affected by the whole coffee problem was, oh yes, you guessed it right, Reid. He rocked lightly in his chair, sucked on a lollipop, and his lips were now curled into a teasing, provocative smile. Hotch groaned inwardly. Something told him that the boy wasn't at all happy that the coffee has disappeared, because that he understood why it should be so, but that his smile didn't bode something good. Hotch had the unfortunate feeling that they were playing at cat with a mouse in the form of Tom and Jerry.

His suspicions were confirmed when, less than an hour later, the young genius took pity on his colleagues and brewed the hot drink for himself and for others. Hotch gritted his teeth. For several years now, Reid has been carrying his own glass of coffee in his brown shabby bag so he can have it when he wants. What now? Hotch was on the brink of strength, not expecting to persuade Reid to limit his consumption, what kind of "junkie" would do it? "Junkie" Aaron hated the word, especially in connection with the youngest member of the team. But what else could he do?

Hotch wanted to come up with something, but then suddenly there was another case. It was about small children… Christ, small children! He hated such cases, he always imagined his Jack and he was sick of it. It was a small town in New Jersey and the hotel didn’t have enough rooms available. They had to sleep in pairs, and since Rossi was snoring and Morgan refused to sleep in the room with Reid, allegedly because of Reid's nightmares, they were in the room together. Hotch thought it was cruel. Morgan and Reid were best friends in the end, and even though Morgan was tired, he should have figured out that he would hurt his friend by such a rejection.

It was already evening when Hotch sensed his opportunity. Reid disappeared into the bathroom, giving him room and time to get to his bag. He went to it on tiptoe, which was ridiculous with his figure. He slammed it open carefully; as if afraid a monster would jump out of it. But nothing happened, so Hotch began rummaging through it, but he couldn't find a glass of coffee.

“You won't find what you're looking for,” suddenly, Reid's slightly cracked voice came from behind him. Hotch turned and looked at the emaciated, tall young man, who was now in his plaid pajamas, but water was still dripping from his strands of auburn hair. The head of BAU swallowed. He had nothing to say, he had just been caught rummaging in his colleague's bag. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a little boy who had done some mischief, and now he was just waiting for his parents finds out it and he will be punished, which was a real paradox, given that he was almost more than ten years older than Reid.

“I… I,” Aaron gasped. God, what is Reid thinking about him now!

“You won't find that glass of coffee there,” repeated the young genius once more. “Is that what you were looking for or am I wrong?” Hotch dejectedly and stunned shook his head. “After Friday's prank, I made it available to everyone at headquarters, instead of the one you picked up. I'm not the only one who needs caffeine to work, and even if I were, I knew that you wanted to deprive me of my glass of coffee too.”

“You knew, you knew it…” Aaron felt like an idiot.

“Of course, Hotch, we've known each other for a long time. You don't have to explain it, just tell me what you wanted to do with that glass. If you just took it, I'd just buy a new one. Did you want to dump it and put coffee without caffeine?”

Aaron didn't answer, just kept looking at Reid in silence, trying to regain the rest of his dignity and reason. Meanwhile, Reid walked up to him and began lay up his things back into the brown bag. Hotch smelled a strong chamomile scent, which probably contained Reid's shampoo.

“It's pretty nice how you try to take care of me, but you know, you don't have to go that far.” Reid continued, smiling slightly at Hotch.

“So-so you aren't m-mad at me?” Hotch stuttered, which was funny. He, the big boss and stuttered! Reid was accommodatingly pretending that he didn't notice.

“No, Hotch, I'm just not a small child. I'm not Jack,” he patted Hotch on the back, then walked to the bedroom, where he left a table lamp on for fear of the darkness, curled up in a ball on the bed, and dozed off contentedly in a few minutes.

Aaron shook his head because it was Spencer Reid, a small, great genius who couldn't fallen asleep without light, but who knew everything, was not afraid of the worst psychopaths and lived on sugar and a hot drink called coffee.

_“Who looks for a friend without fault, remains without a friend” - Turkish proverb_


End file.
